Field
The present disclosure generally relates to headgear for respiratory devices, such as breathing masks. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to such headgear in which a strap extends circumferentially around a head.
Description of the Related Art
Headgear is used to secure an interface or breathing mask to the face of the user. The headgear can have any number of configurations. In general, the headgear is used to apply a force vector to the interface that opposes the forces generated by the interface while supplying breathing gases to the user. Not all users, however, have the same experience with any single form of headgear and, from time to time, any individual user may wish to change the user experience with the headgear being used by the user.